


5.03 Continued

by ponytailplaymate



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dark Betty Cooper, Dom Jughead Jones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Switch Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponytailplaymate/pseuds/ponytailplaymate
Summary: The Bughead emotional/makeup sex scene in 5.03 if continued
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	5.03 Continued

Bughead is endgame and that is that

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here, I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
